Jealousy
by ANiallGirl4Life
Summary: Ally finally gets a date with Dallas after confessing to him she likes him. Austin finds out and feels weird about it. He doesn't know, but he will slowly develop feelings for Ally that he never thought he would. But will he let the jealousy consume him or will he come out with the truth about his feelings? Title might change, if I can think of something better.
1. The Date

**I need to STOP with the new stories, but it's my addiction XD anyway I've recently started watching Austin & Ally and omg they would make an awesome couple so I decided to start a fanfic. I'm still a new watcher so I don't really know much of the story or series yet so bear with me. And I'm just gonna assume that Austin, Ally, Trish, Dallas and Dez are all 16 :P**

**Disclaimer: Austin & Ally isn't mine though I admit that Austin is pretty cute...which I feel weird saying because I have a little brother named Austin XD**

Ally's POV

Dallas finally agreed to go on a date with me! I squeal with excitement and run past Trish to my room. "What's wrong Ally?" She asks. I stop and look at her. "Dallas finally agreed to go on a date with me!" I squeal.

"Oh." She says, uninterested. She doesn't really see why I like Dallas. But why wouldn't I? He's cute and funny. I've had a crush on him for a couple years actually, since I was about fourteen, but I never really got the courage to ask him out. But I finally did this morning and he said yes!

I run up to my room and change into black leggings and a long white tank top. I put on white ballet flats and do my hair and in twenty minutes I'm ready. I have about fifteen minutes until I have to meet Dallas at the mall and the mall's only like five minutes from here.

Once I'm done changing, I open my door and run downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, I bump into Austin who is heading up. "Hi Ally." He greets.

"Hi Austin." I reply, trying to get around him. I'm too distracted and excited to talk to him right now. But just as I get around him, he grabs my arm. I look up at him confused.

"Ally, I've got an idea for a song. Meet me in the practice room?" He asks as he moves a strand of blonde hair from his face. I feel my heart clench. I have never rejected Austin when he asks help with a song, but I really want to go on that date with Dallas. I take a deep breath, not believing what I'm about to say.

"Austin, um, I would love to help you, but I can't." I say quietly. He frowns as a look of confusion forms on his face. "Why not?" He asks. Before I can reply, he says, "You always do."

I sigh. "I know Austin. And I'm sorry. But I've got a date with Dallas..." I drift off. He looks stunned and I quickly get around him and run out the door, to the mall.

Austin's POV

I bump into Ally on the stairs. She looks stunned, but I can't help noticing how nice she looks. Like she's going on a date or something, but she doesn't have a boyfriend.

"Hi Ally." I greet. "Hi Austin." She mumbles. She tries to get around me, but I grab her arm. She looks up at me and her expression is confused.

"Ally, I've got an idea for a song. Meet me in the practice room?" I ask. I'm excited because I really think this one is going to be good. Subconciously, I move a strand of hair from my face.

She is silent for a long time. Why isn't she replying? She usually jumps at the idea of helping me with songs. But a good five minutes pass before she takes a deep breath and replies to me.

"Austin, um, I would love to help you, but I can't." She says quietly. I frown and am confused. "Why not?" I ask. Before she has a chance to reply, I tell her, "You always do."

She sighs. "I know Austin. And I'm sorry. But I've got a datw with Dallas..." She drifts off and I'm stunned. A date with Dallas?! She gets around me and I don't have time to stop her before she runs out the door.

Quietly, I go upstairs and am careful not to run into Dez or Trish. I go into the practice room and look at my guitar. I look away and sit down in a chair.

Why is Ally going on a date with Dallas bugging me so much?

**Review!**


	2. Screw Up

**Next chapter. Idk what color Ally's or Austin's eyes are so Austin's are blue and Ally's are hazel**

**Disclaimer: A&A isn't mine**

*An Hour Later*

Austin's POV

An hour passes and Ally still isn't back. I try to tell myself that she and Dallas probably went to see a movie or something that's longer than an hour, but I still feel weird.

I'm still in the practice room, strumming the strings to my guitar. I start to sing a little, under my breath, when Trish and Dez come running in. I look up. "You guys do know this room is private right?" I ask.

"Yeah. But Ally isn't here so you obviously aren't practicing or writing anything." Dez says. I look down at my guitar. "I know." I mumble.

"Anyway, we've got news!" Trish announces. I look up. "What is it?" I ask. "I got a job at the pizza place at the mall!" She exclaims. I frown. "Didn't you just get a job at the arcade like two days ago?" I ask.

"Yeah. But I got fired again." She replies, rolling her eyes. I nod. "So, hours?" I ask. "Six to nine. And it's five thirty now so I need to get ready!" She announces. She drags Dez out of the room and I get up to close the door before playing the guitar again.

About twenty minutes later, I hear the door open and close. Trish has left. She's going to be late, on her first day of work. Oh well, typical Trish. Dez comes back up to me and I look up.

"Something is wrong." He points out. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Austin, don't play stupid. Something is bothering you. We've been best friends since kindergarten, tell me what's up." He demands, sitting in the chair across from me. I sigh and set the guitar aside.

"It's Ally." I explain. He raises his eyebrows. "What about Ally?" He asks. I sigh and bury my face in my hands. I mumble something. "I can't hear you. Look at me." Dez demands. I look up.

"When Ally said she was going on a date with Dallas, I felt weird. I felt like...I dunno...like I should be the one going on the date with her. Not him. I felt...jealous." I admit.

"Sounds like Austin's got a crush!" He exclaims, a smirk forming on his lips. I glare at him. "A crush? On Ally? Dez, she's only a friend. Nothing more!" I tell him. I try to ignore the fact that I'm trying to convince myself of this and not just Dez.

He snorts, not believing me. "Yeah right Austin." He retorts, rolling his eyes. I glare at him more. "If you don't believe me, get out!" I yell, pointing to the door. He sighs. "Fine." He replies as he gets up and leaves.

I don't have a crush on Ally. I don't!

9:10 PM

Ally still isn't back, so when I hear the door open, I automatically think it's her and jump up and run downstairs. But it's Trish.

She smirks. "Excited to see me?" She asks. "Um, I thought you were Ally." I admit. She raises an eyebrow at me and I shrug. "So, were you late?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Yeah, by two minutes. But you won't believe what I saw!" She exclaims. "What was it?!" I ask. She goes over and sits on a couch. I follow. "What is it?" I ask again.

"I saw Dallas and Ally. They were at the pizza place." She announces. My eyes widen. "But she hates eating there." I point out.

"Oh, they were only there for like ten minutes. But I did see them. And they kissed." She says. My jaw drops and my heart totally stops. I can't breathe.

"Austin?" She asks, for once sounding concerned. I shake my head. "Um, I'm fine. But you said they...k-kissed?" I ask. She nods. "What's wrong with that?"

"Umm...n-nothing." I mutter. I can tell Trish doesn't believe me one bit, but she doesn't pry. Surprising, considering it's Trish. However, Dez decides to come over to us at that moment.

"Austin, you are jealous!" He announces. My face turns red. "I am not!" I protest. Both Trish and Dez laugh. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Dez exclaims, still laughing.

I groan and sink down into a chair. Trish goes off to do whatever, probably try and get me a gig, and Dez sits next to me in a different chair. "You may deny it now, but you're jealous. You like Ally and you're jealous that someone else is going on a date with her." He tells me. I glare at him. "Shut up." I mumble. He rolls his eyes and sighs. "Whatever you say." He says quietly before getting up and walking away.

I sigh and reach into my pocket to take out my iPod. I put in earplugs and play a random song, playing it at full volume, trying to drown out everything. I close my eyes and just listen to the music.

* * *

I don't know how long it's beem, but I suddenly feel someone shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and see Ally's hazel colored eyes staring into my blue ones. "Ally?" I mumble.

"Yeah Austin it's me. Um, were you asleep?" She asks. I frown. "Asleep?"

"Yeah. You looked like you were. Oh and I can hear your music." She says jokingly. I turn my iPod down. "Oh ummm...maybe I was. I dunno."

She laughs. "Alright." I don't want to ask this question, but I have to. "So, how was your date with Dallas?" I ask. She smiles. "It was fun. We went to the movies and then we stopped in the pizza place for a few minutes."

"Anything else happen?" I ask. She frowns. "Ummm...no?" Which causes me to frown. "So you didn't...kiss Dallas?"

Right when I said that, I knew I made a mistake.

Her frown deepens and she raises her eyebrows. "Austin, how did you know that we kissed?"

**Review!**


End file.
